The ultimate goals of this program include the development of strategies to better control the dire global tuberculosis epidemic, and to combat Multi- and Extensively-Drug Resistant M. tuberculosis in both immunocompetent and HIV-infected individuals. The overall goal of the Administrative Core A will be to provide administrative, financial, and project management direction for P01 investigators to ensure success of achieving the scientific aims of the P01. This core will schedule weekly meetings for the program, organize a yearly symposium and scientific advisory meeting, help investigators recruit outstanding personnel, and facilitate data sharing by maintaining a website for the investigators.